In love with the wind
by Wolven316
Summary: It was over. Naraku was gone, kikyo was gone. Yet she wasn't happy, she she never would, untill the wind came. First story, please be nice. oh, and review, i'll give u a cookie!


This is my very first time on here so be nice please.

Thank you: Paperlink for helping me learn how to post

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha weeps.

ON WITH THE STORY!

In love with the wind

It was spring. A woman dressed in red and white clothes stood upon a hill in Feudal Japan. The wind blew her raven locks into her eyes and she gently swept the wild hair behind her ear. She closed her chocolate eyes and smiled as she fanned her arms out to let the wind caress her body. It swirled and wrapped her in invisible arms. She leaned her head back as it touched her entire form, brushing her senses and tickling her every curve.

"Inuyasha, I know its you." She murmured.

The wind howled and blew swifter, twisting her tighter into its embrace. It rustled her clothes and blew her hair. She smiled warmly and sighed into the sunlight. She took in a deep breath, the fresh scent or sandalwood and pine lingered in the air.

"His scent…" her mind whispered.

Tears formed in her closed eyes as the wind faltered. He was gone…and always would be.

_Flash Back_

Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and I accommodated a field north of Kaede's Village, Naraku cackling infront of us. Kagura lie on the ground, poison oozing out of the deep wound in her torso, Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her readying the Tenseiga and panting. Kirara was shakily standing beside a scrapped up Sango and a week Miroku who was clinging to his staff. Shippo was in a nearby tree out of breath from running, and me, readying another arrow, but breathing hard. Inuyasha was the only one still fighting tirelessly, he just wouldn't quit. I shut my eyes to blink away the miasma and then it was herd. A blood-curdling scream ripped from Inuyasha's lungs as he came crashing to the ground in a pool of blood. Fear flooded into my eyes as Naraku came towards him.

"Inuyasha, no!" I ran and leaped onto his heavily bleeding body as Naraku emitted a blast of his poison miasma. I screamed in pain as the flesh started to melt from my bones and looked down to see Inuyasha's amber eyes staring back up at me.

"The jewel…quick." He rasped.

I yanked it off my neck and gave it to him. He swallowed it and shut his eyes. I looked up to see Naraku bearing down on us as Kikyo ran from the bushes and jumped onto Naraku, and called to the underworld. Naraku gave out a roar as flames burst from the ground, sucking him to hell.

"I'll be back, just you watch! I will be reborn!" He yelled as the earth swallowed him and Kikyo into the depths.

I looked over myself to see that all my wounds were healed and no pain was felt. Suddenly I herd a gasp for air and looked down to see the jewels pink aura flowing from Inuyasha to me. His eyes captured mine as he grabbed my hand and gave me one or his rare smiles. The ones he only let me see.

"Don't forget…" He whispered for my ears only as he shut his eyes and went limp under my body. I held him to me with all my might as I cried and screamed for him to come back. Slowly everyone came to the spot we were at. Sango holding Kirara with Miroku carrying her, Sesshoumaru holding Kagura and looking on me and Inuyasha with melancholy eyes, and Shippo who leapt onto Inuyasha's chest crying for him to get up. His body was cremated and….

"Hey" a little voice interrupted, "The ceremony is about to start, come on!"

The woman opened her eyes and turned to see a fluffy fox demon and two-tailed fire cat looking at her sorrowfully.

"I'll be right there Shippo!" She called down to them. The wind had ceased. She went down to the path that lead to the village, following her already departed friends. She stopped and turned around to look at the sky with sad eyes and a half smile.

"I love you…my Inuyasha." She whispered.

A gust of wind flew past her and for a moment, Inuyasha appeared in front of her. His long silver hair and red clothes still to the wind, his ears sitting relaxed on his head, his lips quirked into a smile and his eyes or liquid amber shinning with love and sadness. But as soon as he was there he was gone, another puff of wind blowing the loving spirit away as it whistled thru the trees and grass. And as she walked to the village, five distinct words could be herd whispering thru the air.

"I love you too…Kagome."

The woman smiled.


End file.
